plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chickenwrangler369
995fym (talk) 17:08, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Thanks 4 the chicken game! can you let us be garden warfare plant variants in your epic battles 995fym (talk) 19:00, May 24, 2014 (UTC)Welcome to Plants vs. Plants! Primary weapon: Zaps a single zombie. The electricity will arc off onto any nearby zombies. Pow: 3 Recharge: 0 Special attacks: Shockwave: Zaps a single zombie and any zombies near them, with a chance of paralysis. Pow: 12 Recharge: 5 Ride the lightning: You float up in the air for 3 turns, making you harder to hit and letting you choose any visible target. Recharge: 9 Force Field: Creates a force field around you and your teammates that lasts 3 turns. Any zombies that hit any of your teammates will take baack 25% of their attack's Pow. Recharge: 12 Plant food: Creates a thunder cloud. It zaps one zombie, leaving them burnt and paralyzed. Pow: 20 Lvl 1 Lighting Reed Hp: 100/100 Xp: 0/10 $: 0 Plant Food: 0 My LBP User Name Is khfahad Well when lolwut burger posted the dark ages pic i clicked on it and when it showed the pic i clicked next and then the dark ages pics cam out of nowhere i liked them so i posted them and thats the whole story. Your Card I finished it! FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!! -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 20:00, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Pic Um... just for fun, but don't you think your new icon looks like a piggy bank? NapalmRosalina (talk) 14:03, June 12, 2014 (UTC) = Dave's Mistake I'll tell you the same thing I told Wintermelon43: WinterMelon43: I am present to discuss the sudden departure of Frozen Dave. the singular reason he remained in that category for more than half a minute is that he forgot to eject himself from it. and he was attempting to hyperlink to the category page when he made his first, fatal misstep. Please remit your apology and his priveliges to him forthwith. Sincerely, Right Charlie (talk) 01:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) (Please Reply) Dave's Mistake I'll tell you the same thing I told Wintermelon43: WinterMelon43: I am present to discuss the sudden departure of Frozen Dave. the singular reason he remained in that category for more than half a minute is that he forgot to eject himself from it. and he was attempting to hyperlink to the category page when he made his first, fatal misstep. Please remit your apology and his priveliges to him forthwith. Sincerely, Right Charlie (talk) 01:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) (Please Reply) Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 18:10, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Prepare my Zombie!, The great war is coming!!! Thread:140402 Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 23:25, July 23, 2014 (UTC) The war has begun! Thread:142308 May i be your friend please? Tyabcd (talk) 19:58, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity =Hi= Hi mister, I'm NapalmRosalina. I started a vote recently on should I or should I not br promoted to a Rollback, come vote for me if you have time. NapalmRosalina (talk) 11:27, July 26, 2014 (UTC)